Homunculi Within
by Elric Brothers
Summary: New Elric brothers show up and cause confusion whilst dealing with problems of their own. New Homunculi take the stage. Insanity ensues...[RIZAxOC][OCxOC][WinryxOC] CHAPTER 19 UP! If you want to read better stuff, go to chapter 19! a whole year of exp!
1. The Broken Family

**Eveybody who's reading this, thank you. And please read all the chapters. The other chapters are better than the prologue. Thanks! R&R please!**_

* * *

_

_Prologue_

_The Broken Family_

"Do you think sister will like the dolls we made her?" the youger brother asked.

"Sure, they're just like what she wanted," replied the older brother.

The two brothers walked back to their home hoping to see their sister's shining face when she saw her new dolls. The door was open and their was broken glass inside the hall.

"What happened, big brother?" asked the younger brother, sounding frightened.

"I don't know, but I think we're gonna find out," replied the older brother.

The older brother stepped through the door first, followed by the younger. Their mother came running at them and embraced them tightly.

"Mom, what happened?"

"You should go to Auntie's house and stay for the night," replied their mother.

"No!" shouted the older brother, "where's sister?" He pushed himself away from his mother and brother and ran into the next room.

"Oh my God…"


	2. Shade of Fear

Chapter 1 Shade of Fear

"Agghh!"

Poor Edward was having the crap beaten out of him by the local thugs. Many people saw but none helped.

"He's such a wimp."

"What a loser."

"Go home and cry to mommy."

"Guys, let's go, the cops are coming!"

Edward lay there, inches from death, inside the dark, smelly, cold dumpster. The lid cracked and sunlight shone in on his bloody face. A figure reached in at him and pulled him out.

—————

"Wha-!" shouted Edward after his six year coma, "What the hell am I doing here?"

"He's awake, thank God," proclaimed a nurse.

"What the year? How old am I? Where's my mother?" asked Edward frantically looking around.

"Your mother? I'm sorry but we were told that she was killed a few hours after you were brought to the hospital," replied the nurse sounding sad.

"How the hell-"

The door was thrown open and a man tall in stature walked into the room and blew up the wall with his hand.

"Where is Edward Elric?" demanded the strange man, "Well, where is he?"

No one responded. Everyone just stared at him in fear.

"Fine then, you've sealed your own fate!"

The man grabbed a nurse's head and blew it to oblivion.

"Oh my God," gasped Edward, "how the hell did he do that?"

"You're Edward Elric, aren't you? May God have mercy on your soul!"

"Not today you bastard!" yelled Edward 


	3. Right Hand of Judgment

_Chapter 2 _

_Hand of Judgment_

"I admire your valor but that won't stop me from killing you!" yelled the strange man.

"Have you heard of hidden missile silos?" sneered Edward.

"What?"

"It might not be the same thing but it'll still kick your ass!"

Edward threw off his sheets, clapped his hands, grabbed his left leg, and a missile appeared. He press a trigger behind his knee, and fired the missile.

"What the hell?" gaped the man.

It was heading straight for the strange man; he reached out his right hand and destroyed the missile. Edward stared in amazment and fear. After the smoke cleared Edward jumped out of the hospital window, landing in some trees.

"Dammit!" yelped Edward, "I broke my arm!"

Staggering, he got out of the bushes and ran past a sign reading: RESEMBOOL


	4. An Arm, A Leg, and A Homunculi

_ Chapter 4_

_An Arm, a Leg, and a Homunculi_

"Almost there," moaned Edward.

Edward had been walking for days trying to make it to the town of Resembool.

"Perfect."

Edward found a secluded house that he thought he could perform another human transmutation to bring back his mother.

"Okay, just have to find some ingredients."

After one or two hours of searching for ingredients of a human body, he began the transmutation.

" Alright, it's all set."

Edward didn't need a transmutation circle; he just clapped his hand to his broken one and touched the ingredients.

Lights flashed everywhere, streams of beauty and majesty floated through the air and filled the room… when it happened. Edward's arm blew up.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Edward through gushes of blood coming from his vacant shoulder.

"My God, this wasn't supposed to happen, everything was perfect, now I'm gonna die…"

As darkness swept over every fiber of his being, he saw a figure that was tall in stature and had long flowing hair.


	5. Military

**Sorry my chapter are so short. I can't write that long of chapters in such short time. But these next one's will be longer. Thanks and keep reviewing!**_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5_

_Military

* * *

_

THREE YEARS LATER…

* * *

"So you want to be a State Alchemist, eh Edward," asked Colonel Roy Mustang the "Flame Alchemist." 

"Yes, sir," replied Edward.

"Well, first off, you're 21, you have no military experience, you didn't even take the exam, and you're already a State Alchemist, Edward Elric." laughed Roy Mustang.

"No, you see, it's kind of… sort of… oh God, um…" stuttered Ed, "I'm not the real Edward Elric that's just my name. I have no clue where I got it but I was told it was my name five years ago after I got out of the hospital."

"Oh, so I guess you cannot be a State Alchemist then, sorry, have a nice day," Mustang said as he began to get out of his chair.

"Please, let me be a State Alchemist, I'll do anything!" pleaded Edward.

"Anything…" Roy wondered.

"Crap, what the hell have I gotten myself into?" moaned Edward.

Mustang dropped a three feet tall stack of papers in Edward's hands and a pen, "Start filling out, have the job done by the end of this week, and you're in."

"This is one of those 'I'm glad but I feel like hell' situations," Edward groaned as his legs were about to give from the weight of the papers.

"Remember. ONE week," Roy finished by leading Ed out of his office and down to his temporary work station, his 1st Lieutenant's office.

* * *

"Hey, we need to get that Edward Elric, as he calls himself, insane before he finds out about his creation,"Greed sighed. 

"How, he's now part of the military, we can't get in there easily," Envy replied.

"We bring him to us, it's that simple." A new figure stepped into the room. She was tall, beautiful, and had long flowing hair.

"Hello Rage, what brings you here?" asked Envy.

"I heard you were going after my 'son,' so I decided to check in with you," replied Rage.

"Alright, we'll strike soon..."

* * *

Click 

"Wha-" jumped Edward half asleep.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"WOAH,WOAH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT THING!" yelled Edward in sheer terror,"PUT THAT THING DOWN BEFORE YOU KILL SOMEONE, NAMELY ME!"

"I'll repeat myself once more, who the hell are you," demandedHawkeye again.

"I'm Edward Elric,I'm just in here to fill out some papers to become aState Alchemist."

"Edward? He's much shorter than you and he's already a State Alchmemist."

"I'm a different Edward Elric, just call me...um let's see...looks down at State Alchemistpapers oh,um... Edward I guess, I don't have a Alchemist name yet," Edward pointed out.

"Oh, hello Edward Elric, I'm 1st Lieutenent Riza Hawkeye."

"Nice to meet you Riza," replied Edward.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

* * *

"Finally, I'm done," moaned Edward,"good thing I have an automail arm so my arm isn't dead from all this work." 

"Elric, I'm hear to collect the papers from you," Mustang disclosed as he came busting into the room unannounced.

"Didn't think I could do it, eh, Mustang?" snorted Edward.

"No,I expected it yesterday, but that's okay," retorted Edward.

"Well, take 'em, they're yours."

"Okay, but I don't have a name for you yet."

"That's okay, I don't care just get me a pocket watch and some money."

"Demanding, aren't you," sneered Mustang.

"At times."

"Alright, have a nice day," and Mustang left the room with a slam.


	6. Blade Alchemist

_Chapter 6_

_Blade Alchemist_

"Alright, I went over the papers and everything seems in order. All I need now is a practical skills examination," Mustang smirked.

"Okay, what do you need to see?" asked Edward.

"Proof that your alchemy skills make you worthy of the title State Alchemist," Mustang replied.

"Fine, you should polish my watch right about now," bragged Edward.

"You know, the newest edition to the State Alchemist, an Edward Elric gave us a show that will be pretty hard to beat."

"Alright."

Edward clapped his hand, ran his hand along his right arm, and a blade appeared.

"Transmutation without a circle, seen it."

"WHAT!"

"Try something else."

"Alright."

Edward clapped his hands, touched the wall and turned it into a giant statue of the State Alchemist pocket watch.

"Very nice, you're name is Blade Alchemist, as said on this certificate from King Bradley."

* * *

"You hear, the Elric brat, the fake one, is now a State Alchemist," Lust sighed. 

"Who cares, he'lllose his mind soon enough," Envy replied.

"CanI eat him?" asked Gluttony as his stomach growled.

"No, Gluttony, we need him," replied Lust.

"Hell with it. Time to start phase one," sneered Envy.

* * *

"First assignment Blade," stated Mustang while he dropped a shorter pile of paper on Ed's desk.

"Great, when's it due this time?" asked Edward.

"End of the month."

"Wow, way more time than last."

"I know, I'm so nice," Roy said with a gleam in his eye and a sense of conceit.

"I'll have it done by the end of the week."

"Alright, see you next week."


	7. Lust, Envy, and Gluttony

_Chapter 7_

_Lust, Envy, and Gluttony_

Scratch.

Scratch.

Scratch.

Gluttony was trying to pick off a piece of metal that was dug into the side of an alleyway.

"Gluttony, stop it," Envy snipped.

"Let him. He can't stop himself. It's disgusting," Lust sighed.

"Can I eat the Elric brat?" Gluttony asked.

"No, Gluttony," Lust replied.

* * *

"Done and a lot faster than last time," Edward thought. 

"Done Blade?" Mustang asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, nowI have to check them and make sure it's not crap."

"C'mon sir, you know me."

"Barely."

"You cares, take the papers and-"

BOOOOOM!

"What the-"

"Hello, Edward," came a strangevoice.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Roy as he reached for his Pyrotex Gloves.

A long, spear-like object shot towards the Colonel.

"AAAGGGHHH!" yelled the Colonel after the spear went through his right hand.

"COLONEL!" yelled Edward, running over to check on Mustang.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," came the strange voice again.

Another spear-like object came shooting at Edward.

CHING

"What the- how did you do that?" asked the strange voice.

Edward caught the object mid-air and broke the tip of it.

"Sorry, this arm is indestructible," sneered Edward.

"Oh, Gluttony, eat his arm, and only his arm," stated the strange voice.

"Which one?" Gluttony asked as he grew more and more hungry at every passing second.

"The right one."

"Alright," and Gluttony dived at Edward and bit into his arm.

"What,can't find the right taste you bastard," Edward said coldly.

"What's wrong Gluttony?Bite his arm off!" demanded the starnge voice.

"I'm trying Lust, but I can't bite through it."

"HEY IS SOMEONE GONNA HELP ME BEFORE I BLEED TO DEATH!" yelled Mustang blood rushing from his hand.

"Hold on, Colonel," replied Edward.

Edward kicked Gluttony square in the stomch with his left leg and sent Gluttonyflying backwards, and Gluttony throwing up from the severe pain in his stomach.

"What the hell?" the Colonel and Edward asked in unison.

"His stomich acids are buring through the floor. But how?"

"I know," replied Edward,"He's a Homunculi."

"Dammit, and it was about to get good," Lust said in disappointment.

"Alright, I don't know what the hell you're looking for, but itsn't here so leave!" yelled Edward.

"It is here, it's you," Lust disclosed.

"Me, but why?"

"No reason. Come on Gluttony, we'll try again later," and Lust and Gluttony walked out of the giant hole they created in the wall upon entrance.

* * *

"Are you okay, Colonel?" asked Edward. 

"I'll be okay," replied the Colonel,"Still have those papers?"

"WHAT! YOU AND I ALMOST DIED AND YOU'RE WORRIED SOME PAPERS THAT ARE WORTH NOTHING BUT CRAP!" yelled Edward as his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Alright, if you don't have them give me you're pocketwatch and get out of here."

"Alright, alright, I have the papers. Here you go."

"Thank you, you have the rest of the month off, Blade Alchemist."


	8. Tis Better to Have Loved than Lost

**A/N: Sorry everybody that everythings so short. Andin this chapter some thing might freak you out, because it sounds weird, but believe me it'll mean something later. Thanks, and keep reviewing!**_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8_

'Tis Better to Have Loved than Lost...

"The rest of the month off?" gaped Edward.

"Yes, unless you want more work?" inquired Mustang.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" contorted Edward.

"Edward Elric, Blade Alchemist, and dog of the military, that's who," countered Mustang.

"Anyways, I'm going to look for something in this month I have off."

"Really? What is it you're looking for?"

"None of your business," snapped Edward.

"Sorry, just asking," Mustang replied, "Alright, see you in one month."

* * *

Edward was walking down the hall when 1st Lieutenent Riza Hawkeye bumped into him. She dropped some papers and Edward didn't feel a thing. 

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Blade Alchemist," ordered Riza.

"What, oh sorry, didn't feel it when you bumped into me," replied Edward,"Let me get that for you."

He clapped his hands, held his hands above the papers, and BOOM, a nice neat pile appeared.

"Very nice, and thank you," Riza said blushing, "Want to go into my office and talk?"

"Umm... sure, I guess," replied Edward.

* * *

"You're a pretty impressive alchemist,"Riza stated. 

"More or less," replied Edward," I'm a little rusty, but it gets the job done."

"You have automail limbs, don't you?"

"Yeah, but they're indestructible."

"You mean you have more than one automail imb?"

"Yeah, my right arm and left leg."

"That's just like Edward Elric."

"Really, so where is the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Somewhere, I don't know."

"Oh, okay."

"Edward, I've sort have been attracted to you ever since we first met."

"You mean with the gun pointing at my head?"

"Heh, yeah, then."

"Oh, um... I've kinda had the same feelings about you."

Riza and Edward were leaning in to kiss each other and-

BANG!

"What the hell?" yelled Edward.

"Ed...war...d..."

"What the- OH MY GOD!"

"Ed...wa...rd I lo..ve you..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"There isn't enough time to get to the hospital, so it leaves one choice!"

Edward clapped his hands, grabbed Riza, and beams of light shot everywhere. One stream made of a dark red color shot straight at Edward. It sliced straight through his head and ripped out a piece of his brain along with a lot of blood loss. Edward hit the floor, blood rushing from his head, and blacked out. Riza awoke with not even a stratch.

"My God, EDWARD!" she screamed.

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Hawkeye, what's the proble- oh my God," breathed Mustang as he entered the room,"We need to get him to a hospital, NOW!"

* * *

"Where... am I?" groaned Edward. 

"Thank God he's awake!" gasped Riza.

She ran over and kissed him right on the lips. Edwards stared at her and she stared back. Ed's feelings for her have changed

drastically. She loved him the same way.

While Riza was sitting on the side of Ed's hospital bed, Roy burst in.

"BLADE ALCHEMIST! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" yelled Roy almost breaking the sound barrier, "WHEN I WALKED IN THERE WAS BLOOD EVERYWHERE AND A DEEP GASH IN THE RIGHT SIDE OF YOUR HEAD!"

"Deep gash?" Edward felt around for the said wound on his head, but he found nothing, "What gash?"

"What? You mean it's not there?" gaped Roy. He ran over and pulled up the hair on the right side of Edward's head, "You're right; there is nothing there."

"Colonel, may I ask that you please leave," Riza demanded with a stern voice.

"Alright, but meet me back at headquarters in one hour," contorted Mustang.

"Alright, one hour," finished Riza.

* * *

"Mission accomplished boys and girls," laughed Envy. 

"Yes, we had to make him lose his mind somehow, butI didn't think of it literally," replied Lust.

"Why did you shoot with a gun, when you could've just used your fingers?"

"I didn't want it to look suspicious, so it just looked like a simple sniper."

"Alright, phase one, completed, on to phase two," finished Envy.

* * *

"You saved my life, Edward," sighed Riza. 

"There was nothing else I could do," replied Edward.

"If it wasn't for me, then you wouldn't be in here," Riza started to cry, for the first time Edward thought in her life.

"Riza, don't cry over me, I'm alive, right?"

"Okay, I'm just so happy you're alive."

A nurse walked in and put two cups of tea on the table next to the bed. Riza picked one up and took a sip.

"Um... the doctors found a problem with you when you made it to the hospital," disclosed the nurse.

"What? What's wrong with me?" demanded Edward.

"First off, part of your brain is missing, and try to lift up your left arm."

"My left arm? Why?" Edward pulled his arm out from under the sheets and there it was, an automail blade erupting from his normalarm.

"What the hell is this?" asked Edward as he stared at the blade protruding from his left arm, "I can pull a blade out of my left arm now, but it isn't even automail."

"That's whatI was trying to tell you,"began the nurse,"The part of your brain that was torn out, or just disappeared, is the part where all of your pain nerve receptors were connected to. So that means, you can't feel pain anymore."

"No more pain, I can't feel pain?" Edward stared into his tea and then finally took a sip, "Heat this up, really hot."

"Alright," the nurse walked over grabbed the cup and walked out closing the door behind her.

"Riza, it's been almost an hour since Mustang came in, so you might want to get going," Edward said.

"Oh, right, I'll see you tomorrow," she put her cup down, got up, grabbed her coat, and started to walk out.

"Riza, I'll be leaving the hospital tonight so I'll see you tonight," countered Edward.

"Alright, it's a date," finished Riza as she walked out of the room.


	9. Back to Headquarters

_Chapter 9_

_Back to Headquarters_

"Dammit, Blade! How the hell did you end up in the hospital without a scratch?" yelled Mustang in his office as the trash can suddenly ignited.

BRING

BRING

"Colonel Mustang speaking."

"Roy! It's Maes. I just wanted to say that... MY ELYSIA IS TURNING THREE THIS YEAR! WHAT ARE YA GONNA GET HER!"

SLAM!

"Don't take it out on the phone, sir," Riza said as she came through the door.

"1st Lieutenant Hawkeye, it was Hughes again. He's obssessed with that little girl of his," moaned Mustang.

"Well she is cute, sir."

"Anyways," Mustang breathed trying to change the subject, "How's Blade doing?"

Riza sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs.

"He's doing better. The hospital's releasing him tonight," replied Hawkeye.

"I heard that ther were some complications with him. What's the problem?"

"He's missing aportion of his brain. If that wasn't strange enough, he has an automail blade coming out of his left arm. That's his normal, human arm."

"What? How? This doesn't make any sense."

"The part of his brain that he lost had all of his pain nerve receptors connected to it. He can't feel pain, so that's why he can create the blade."

"Well, since all of his pain is gone, I have better news for him," Mustang stated sarcastically, "He has more paperwork the day after he gets out of the hospital and back to HQ."

"He'll be excited," breathed Riza sarcastically.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean?" Edward yelled at the doctor wit his medical records, "How am I not going to be able to walk?" 

"As it says on this medical record," the doctor started, "something happened and you now have no bones in your right leg."

"Okay, I can work around this," groaned Edward, "Hey, sir, do you have any spare calcium phospate lying around with some extra bone marrow?"

"Um... I'm sure we do, but why do you need them?"

"You'll see..."

* * *

"Alright, here's everything. Now what are you going to do, "wondered the doctor. 

"You'll see..." Edward clapped his hands put his hands on his leg where the components were, and he was healed.

"How... how the hell did you do that?" gaped the doctor, clearly amazed.

"Alchemy," replied Edward.

"But why would you need that calcium and marrow?"

"Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange is that," 'In order to obtain, something of equal value must be lost.' So I needed the components to make myself some new bones. Can I go now?"

"Yes... let this man go... check your self out in the lobby."

"Thanks," finished Edward as he grabbed his coat and jeans and walked out.

* * *

"Riza, go back to your office and finish your work," ordered Mustang. 

"What... Yes, sir," Riza got up off the sofa and walked out of the office.

As she closed the door Roy slammed his hands on his desk.

"Dammit! How the hell did you end up without a scratch! Was it because of his pain loss? No, it couldn't be. I have to find out the source of that power and use it to become Furher!" yelled Mustang while torching everything he could in his office, "I'll have to get him to talk, but how? Wait, I'm a higher ranking officer. I'll force him to talk! That's right, he's at my mercy, everything I say goes! He'll tell me and I'll be unstoppable!"

"Colonel? I'm back. What was all the yelling about, Musta-

SNAP

A flame shot right past the side of Edward's head. He jumped back and created a blade from his right arm.

"What the hell are you doing!" Edward yelled.

"Now, as a higher ranking officer, I demand you tell me how you came out of that accident without a scratch!" Mustang snapped again and caught fire to the sofa.

"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Edward as he kept dodging flames shot from Roy.

"Whatever you did, you almost died, you survived, andyou're gonna tell me how you did it!" Roy demanded as he shot firebolt after firebolt at Edward.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Fine then, if you don't want to listen, you'll have to fight!"


	10. Torched Part 1

**I'm going to ask this question and please respond in your reviews. How is this story a comedy?It's not supposed to be funny. It's Action/Adventure/Angst; not Humor/Comedy.Okay, R&R, please!**_

* * *

_

_Chapter 10_

_Torched_

SNAP

SNAP

SNAP

SNAP

Edward was dodging firebolts one after the other. Almost every object in the room had been turned to ash or was caught on fire. One bolt caught fire to Ed's jacket. He ripped it of and it turned to ash immediately. Every wall, table, and piece of furniture was gone. The walls looked as if they were going to crumble.

"TELL ME!" ordered Mustang louder than ever.

"I still don't know what the hell you're talking about! I have no powers besides my alchemy!" contorted Edward as he dodged more and more firebolts"DAMN YOU, BLADE ALCHEMIST! I WILL GET THE TRUTH EVEN IF I HAVE TO PRY IT FROM YOUR COLD, DEAD HANDS!"

"Fine then," Edward clapped his hands, touched the remainder of the floor and made a huge hole in the ground, "Oops, that wasn't even alchemy. The floor gave."

The floor underneath Edward crumbled and he fell a story down.

SNAP

SNAP

SNAP

"Tell me now!"

"Tell you what!"

"How you survived!"

"I'm a die-hard!" sneered Edward.

"Dammit!"

"I can tell you is that I was put into the military ranks and, now I'm a Lieutenant Colonel."

"Lieutenant colonel?"

SNAP

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

SNAP

"I'm still higher up!"

SNAP

Edward finally reacted instead of dodging. He ran straight through a firebolt and sliced Roy's hand.

"AAAGGGHHH!"

"You wanted to fight, so I gave you one.

"You think I'm finished?" Roy pulled another glove out of his pocket and tried to torch Edward, "Think again!"

"Another glove. I guess you're going to have to lose your other hand, too."

Edward dove at Mustang again and sliced his left hand.

"Looks like I win," finished Edward.

"Yeah, I guess you did..."

Roy pulled a knife out of his boot and stabbed Edward through the right leg.

"You thoughtthat would work. Didn't Riza tell you? I can't feel pain," Edward stated as Roy slowly pulled the blade out of his leg, "Now, for you."

Edward put his blade right on top of Roy's head. He raised his arm and sliced down.

BANG

Edward jumped back barely dodging abullet. It was Furher King Bradley and a soldier.

"Sir!" Edward stood at attention and saluted.

"Don't think you can get away with that kind of crap around here, Blade Alchemist," the Furher stated with a sullen look and a stern voice.

"Furher, sir, it was all Blade's fault. He wouldn't follow an order, sir," Mustang yelled.

"Is this true, Blade?" asked the Furher.

"Partly. You see, he wanted to know how I got severely injured and survived. He thinks its some sort of power and it isn't. He ordered me to tell him my secret, but there isn't a secret to tell."

"Well, seeing as how he has an argument and you don't Colonel, Blade doesn't have to clean up the mess you made, and he gets promoted to Brigadier General," finished the Furher, "Have a nice day."

* * *

"Why the hell do you get promoted to Brigadier General!" Roy yelled at Edward as he spun around in the Colonel's chair. 

"Because you suck and I don't," sneered Edward as he kept spinning.

The door opened and a figure at about 5' 2" entered the room. He looked around and saw that everything was torched. He stared at the Colonel and laughed.

"Wow, Colonel, this is like that time with the battle assessment!" laughed the boy.

"Fullmetal... shut up," ordered Mustang as he shot a glare through the back of the big leather chair that Blade was sitting in.

"Who's in the chair? Is it Riza? Come on tell me."

"No, it's the bastard that was promoted to Brigadier General and had to make me clean up this mess."

"Really... a bastard you say, Flame Alchemist," Blade said as he turned around in the chair.

"Who the hell is that?" Edward asked Mustang.

"He's Edward Elric, so he says," replied Mustang.

Edward's and Edward's eyes met and they looked at each other with blank stares.

"HEY! YOU TOOK MY NAME!" Fullmetal yelled at Blade.

"Your name? You're Edward Elric?" Blade asked, "I didn't thinka shorty like him would have a name as stern as that."

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP! DON'T CALL ME SHORT, RUNT, PIPSQUEEK, OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT HAS TO DO WITH MY HEIGHT!"

"Calm down, I didn't say any of that."

* * *

**Hi all! Thanks for reading! And if the end is kinda stupid (in your own opinions) then just say it. Not too harsh though. lol R&R! And remember... THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A COMEDY! Thank you! R&R!**


	11. Torched Part 2

_Chapter 11_

_Torched_

_(Part 2)_

"What is that supposed to mean?" snorted Fullmetal as the big vein in his head bulged.

"It means that I didn't say anything except that you're short," breathed Blade.

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

"Shut up, Fullmetal. That's an order."

"Fine. Colonel, what happened to your hands?"

"Long story," moaned Mustang.

"Get back to work," order Blade.

"Why are you letting him boss you around?" Fullmetal asked.

"He's Brigadier General, he out-ranks me," replied Mustang.

"Okay."

"What! This ass-hole out-ranks me, and you say 'Okay'! What the hell is wrong with you Fullmetal?"

"Nothing, what's wrong with you? Did you even put up a fight?"

"Yes, he beat me."

"What? How could he beat you? You're the Flame Alchemist!"

"He's better."

"You got that right," sneered Blade, "Alright, take a break. One hour."

"One hour? Okay," and Mustang grabbed his uniform and left.

* * *

"Hello, Fullmetal. I'm Brigadier General Edward Elric and the Blade Alchemist." 

"I know who you are. Why do you have my name?"

"I don't know. It's what the people at the hospital told me my name was three years ago."

"Hospital? Three years ago? That's when I became a State Alchemist."

"Really, how coincidental. I was attacked three years ago by someone looking for the State Alchemist Edward Elric."

"Weren't you a State Alchemist?"

"No, not yet."

Blade spun around in his chair, clapped his hands, and shot a large bullet out of his right hand. The bullet shot right past Fullmetal's head. Fullmetal jumped back and created a blade from his right arm.

"An automail blade. Watch this."

Blade clapped his hands and created a blade from both his left and right arms. Fullmetal stared in amazement.

"How did you make a blade out of your human arm?"

"I'm a prodigy."

Blade dove at Fullmetal and sliced both his blades atFullmetal. Fullmetal put his right arm up to block as he jumped back, but Blade cut straight through it. The parts of the now destroyed arm hit the floor with a CLANG.

"My God, how did you do that? You cut straight through my automail. It's the best there is."

"My automail is indestructable."

SNAP

Blade jumped back and caught a firebolt mid-jump. He hurled it back at the door and burned it open.

"Mustang, why would you attack me when you know you can't beat me?"

"Because... I must become Furher, and to do that I first must eliminate you!"

"Fine then," Blade jumped at Fullmetal, grabbed him and threw him at Mustang. They crashed into each other and hit the floor with a thud.

"You two clean this mess up, or I'll report you to the Furher and get your liscenses revoked. I'm leaving. I'll be back in a month or two."

* * *

"Did you find him?" Envy asked as he impatiently waited. 

"Yes," replied Rage, "He's right here." She revealed a little boy with long dark hair. He looked around, frightened, and scared. He gasped for breath he was so scared.

"Where are we?" the boy wimpered as he gasped for breath.

"Here eat these, these will make you feel better." Envy held out a handful of Red Stones. The boy stared at them... thinking of what they might do. He grabbed one and put it in his mouth. He ate it quickly and grabbed more. He kept grabbing more and more stones, he couldn't stop himself. He ate all of them, and his pupils went thin. Lines appeared on his back, and he had become a full-fledged Homunculus.

* * *

"Riza, I'm leaving for the month," Edward said as he walked into her office. 

"What? The month? Where are you going?" Riza asked.

"I'm going to look for my brother."

"Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother."

"I do. I haven't seen him in 12 years."

"12 years, why haven't you seen him in that long of a time?"

"A really long story, and I don't have time. I have to go now."

"Okay, good-bye."

Good-bye."


	12. Rain

"No!" shouted the older brother, "Where's sister?" He pushed himself away from his mother, and brother and ran into the next room.

"Oh my God…"

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_Rain_

It was dark and stormy out that month. Nothing but rain. No sunshine, no light, no hope. All seemed lost. A figure with a heavy coat trudged down the sidewalk. He walked aimlessly with nowhere to go. He stopped and looked around. A flash of blue light shone brightly in the darkness. He jumped back and dodged a spear-like object shooting into the ground.

"Hello, Lust," muttered the figure.

"Hello to you too," Lust replied, "Come on out Envy, Gluttony, and Rage."

"Who the hell is Rage?"

"You should recognize her. She's close to you."

Three figures appeared out of three different alleyways.

"You know Envy's and Gluttony's powers but you don't know Rage's," declared Lust as he shot another finger at the figure, which he dodged.

"What's Rage's power might I ask?" pondered the figure.

"She can control anything. Even people's wills and even the person," Lust replied.

"Okay. That's new."

The lightning in the sky suddenly found a target. The figure. He ran straight at Lust and chopped her head off with the blade coming out of his arm. He caught her flying head and threw it at Envy. Envy side-stepped the head, but the figure thrusted his blade straight through her stomach. She coughed blood out of her mouth and hit the ground. The figure did a backflip and landed behind Gluttony. He shoved the blade through the back of Gluttony's head. He picked Gluttony up and threw him at Lust whose head was rejuvinating. Envy's wound healed and Glottony was recovering. The figure spat some blood on to the street, but it was washed away quickly by the rain.

"Dammit! I forgot about the lightning!"

He ran at Lust again and the lighting hit her. The figure stopped running and halted with a skid. Another bolt of lightning was heading straight at the figure again. He ran past Envy and the lightning hit both Envy and Gluttony. He kept running and aimed for Rage. He was sprinting straight at her, ready for a kill.

"Hello, son," breathed Rage. The figure tried to stop running but kept going. He ran himself and his blade straight through Rage. Blood splurted everywhere, but it too was washed away in the rain.

He hit the ground hard. He slid a few feet and came to an abrupt halt. A spear was going straight through his back.

* * *

"What do you mean he attacked you?" Riza Hawkeye protested. 

"I mean he attacked me and Fullmetal," replied Mustang with a harsh voice.

"There's no way he would ever do that."

"How would you know that Lieutenant?" Roy asked as his eyebrow raised a little.

"What? I mean... um... he'd never attack an officer of higher ranking," Riza stumbled over her words.

"Well, he's a higher ranking officer than me. I'm Colonel and he's Brigadier General."

"Brigadier General? How did that happen?"

"Long story," groaned Mustang, "Riza, want to go out and get something to eat? My treat."

"Ummm... sure. It's been raining all month. It's strange somehow," replied Riza with a little doubt in her mind.

"Alright, eight o'clock sound good?"

"Okay, eight o'clock," Riza finished as Mustang walked through the door.

* * *

It was nearing eight o'clock. Riza had gotten ready for her date with the Colonel. She heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in," Riza replied to the knock. It was Roy.

"Hello, Riza."

"Hello to you too."

"Shall we go now?"

"Alright. Give me one minute." She opened her jewelry drawer and took out a pair of diamond earrings that Blade had given to her after he got out of the hospital. She put them on, and walked out with the Colonel, "It's been rainy harder lately. It's strange somehow."

"You already said that, Riza," Roy finished as he closed and locked the door.


	13. Blood

Thanks for reading this far in. Please R&R and no critics...please. If you have wordsof advice, share them, but no swearing to say I suck. 'Cause I don't. Thanks again. R&R please!_

* * *

_

_Chapter 13_

_Blood_

Thr figure lay there, bleeding from his back and stomach. Blood was running down the street. The rain seemed to pour harder and harder,and more lightning and thunder erupted. His heavy coat was now laden with blood. Not one inch of the coat didn't have blood on it. He laid there, lifeless. He wasn't moving. Not even a twitch. The three creatures that attacked him were gone now; leaving him for dead.

"What... happened?" moaned the figure as he struggled to get to his knees, "Where'd those... creatures go?"

He got his feet and hobbled down the street. He could barely walk. He fell over every few steps and had to painfully get back up. It was raining harder now. It felt as if the rain could kill him. Every drop of rain that hit him made his knees buckle. He hit the ground and let out a yell of pain.

"Dammit...how'd those things get the better of me?" groaned the figure as rolled onto his back while the rain hit his body, "I thought the docotrs said I couldn't feel pain. What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell am I doing here? I don't have to fight. I don't have to look for my brother. I don't have to live..."

* * *

"Where are we going to eat?" Riza asked Mustang as the car hita bump. 

"You'll find out," replied Mustang with a snigger.

The car pulled a sharp corner and came a stop. The driver got out of the car and opened Riza's door. He handed an umbrella to Riza and she opened it. She stepped out of the car and walked around the car to where Mustang was standing.

"Where is this?" Riza asked as she looked around the street.

"Follow me," Mustang replied.

Riza saw a neon sign that read: _**El Amor**_.

"WOW! This is the fanciest and most expensive restaurant in the city," Riza declared as she stared at the sign.

"Anything for you, Riza," Mustang put his arm around her shoulders and walked her into the restaurant.

* * *

"He's not dead!" Envy yelled while she paced around the room. 

"He's not supposed to be. Father told us to leave him alive," Lust sighed.

"I didn't get to eat him," Gluttony moaned as did his stomch.

"You can't, Gluttony. Later, maybe," Lust told him as he bit a chunk out of the wall.

"Children, don't fight. We'll end this once and for all later," a mysterious voice said, "Leave him, and we'll finish it later."

"Yes, Father," Lust, Envy, and Gluttony replied.

* * *

"Thisman is a threat, Pride," Sloth said to the Furher as he sat down in his chair. 

"We will end it soon enough," the Furher replied.

"We tried to stop him, but he escaped all of my attacks."

"That's okay, Rage. We'll end it...soon enough. As I've already said."

"Yes, sir. I need to get back to work anyway," Rage disclosed.

"Alright. We'll end it...soon enough," the Furher finished.

* * *

"What is the matter with me?"moaned the figure. He was only a few feet away from where he started. Blood was still dripping from his back and stomach. 

"Hello, son," came a mysterious voice.

"Who the hell are you?" the figure yelled.

"They say your name is Edward Elric, the Blade Alchemist, right?" the voice asked.

"That's what they call me," Edward struggled to get to his feet.

"Well, I know your true name. The one you were born with."

"You know my name! But how!"

"If you can believe it...I'm your Father."

"My...father..."

SILENCE...

"You're the fucking bastard that left me and my family? How dare show your forgotten face!"

"Bastard? I think I'm more legitimate than you."

"BASTARD!"

Edward created a blade out of both arms and dove at his father. His father grabbed his head and then a red light flashed. Edward flew backwards and hit the ground hard. Blood started to run from his ears and eyes.

"Sorry, son. You had to go."

"Go?I'm still here," Edward sniggered as he got up wiped the blood from his ears and eyes.

"What! How the hell did you survive that attack!"

"I have no clue, but I'm thankful that I'm not dead."

He dived at his father and sliced his blades at him. His father flashed aroundEdward and put him in a headlock.

"You want to know your name, son? Do you?" his father asked as he gripped harder and harder.

"Y...e...s..." Edward replied as he gasped for breath.

"Alright, I'll tell you...Logan," his father finished as a light flashed and he disappeared.


	14. Nightmares

_Chapter 14_

_Nightmares_

"Logan? Logan Elric? My name?" Logan sat there on the curb. He was actually smiling, "Wow, I never expected to meet my father. I thought that bastard was dead."

He got up and light shined through his eyes and mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Logan yelled as he rose into the air, and the light shone even brighter in the darkness, "OH MY GOD, THIS IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

The light stopped, and Logan fell to the ground. The automail blades started to be created from his arms. He didn't need to clap; they just started to create themselves. They retracted back into his arms, and Logan tried to stand up. He stared at his arms and threw them to his sides. The blades were created again from his arms. He stared at them and ran his hands across each blade. They went back into his arms, and he walked down the street.

* * *

"This has been great -- woah," Riza stumbled over her words as she reached for her glass of chardonnay. 

"Are you alright, Riza?" Mustang asked as he asked the waiter for another bottle of chardonnay.

"Yeah, it's just...I'm kind of dizzy," she responded as she grabbed her head to stop it from tilting back and forth.

"You'll be okay."

The waiter walked over and handed the bottle to Mustang. Mustang poured some more chardonnay into Riza's glass. She picked it up and guzzled down the entire glass. Mustang poured more in, but Riza sat there for a minute staring at the glass.

"Riza, are you going tohave another drink?" Mustang asked as he took a sip of his glass.

"Yeah, I"m just going to let my self rest a little bit..." Riza's head tipped to the side and she was asleep (more along the lines of totally wasted, passed out).

"Your check, sir," the waiter handed a receipt to Mustang and he put a couple of hundreds in the man's hand.

"Keep the change," Mustang got up and got the driver. The driver came in and picked Riza up. He carried her to the car and placed her in the back seat. Mustang sat next to Riza and laid her head on his knee.

"You'll be alright," Mustang sneered as he brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

* * *

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_Logan Elric collapsed in a bloody slump, bleeding freely onto the green earth through the three bullet holes in his abdomen. His golden eyes stared into Riza's as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was holding a gun in her hand. Her arm pointed straight out in Logan's direction._

_"Wh...why...Ri...Riza...?" Logan splurted blood out of his mouth as his pupils began to shrink._

_Riza dropped the gun and it hit the ground. She put her head into her hands and wept harder and louder. Logan reached his hand out to try and touch her. His hand almost touched hers and... his arm fell to the ground, lifeless._

_"I... I had to. You were... you were going to destroy everything," Riza sobbed as she fell to her knees. She reached for her gun. She picked it up and cocked it. She stared at Logan's lifeless body. She stared at his now pale face. She leaned in closer and kissed him. She lifted her head up and put the gun into her mouth._

_BANG_

* * *

"Where the hell did I get these new powers?" Logan pondered as rain beat onto his body, "This is so...strange. Maybe I should restl; I've had a long, long, LONG...(yawn) night. 

He walked down the sidewalk and looked at all of the buildings

"Let's see: house, house,_ El Amor,_ a hotel!" Before he ran into the building he saw a car pull out of the alleyway. It drove past him and he saw it was Colonel Roy Mustang. He sprinted after the car and it stopped. Mustang threw a sheet over Riza to hide her from Logan or anyone else that passed by. Mustang lowered his wondow and said, "Sorry, I can't spare any change," and the car sped down the street.

"What the hell was that about?" Logan stared at the car with a blank expression, "Anyways...time to get me a hotel room."

Logan went into the hotel and got a room on the fifth floor. When he got up to his room he heard fighting at the end of the hall.

_"Hmmmm... I wonder what that could be," _Logan thought as he walked down the hall, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! SCOTT!"


	15. Brother

_**Spolier warning!**

* * *

_

Chapter 15

_Brother_

* * *

_"Isn't it beautiful?" Logan stared at fire and destruction with gleames in his eyes, "And it was all because of us."_

_A tall sleek, silver suit of armor with scratches on it stood about seven feet tall, "Right, brother, we caused this. We shall end it also."_

_Logan and his brother jumped down the cliff and slid down the side. Soldiers fired their guns at them. Logan jumped up and created a blade out of his left arm. On his descent he created a cannon in the palm of his right hand. He sliced two soldiers in half and shot another soldier through the head._

_"Let's end this!"

* * *

_

"SCOTT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Logan stared at a giant suit of armor that was pinned against the wall with two military men holding him there.

"Logan? Is that you? You look different," the suit of armor looked at Logan and tried to break free of the soldiers' grasp.

"Hold on, brother," Logan walked over to the soldiers and told them to let go.

"Sorry, Brigadier General, this...thing...is accused of murdering an officer," the soldier replied.

"I order you to let go of him," Logan stared at them with a fire in his eyes.

"Sorry, sir, this order is from the Furher."

"The...Furher..."

Logan clapped his hands and grabbed the soldier's head.

"I'm...sorry...but he's my brother," a red light flashed and blood splattered everywhere in the hall.

"What! What did you do, sir?" the other soldier let go of Logan's brother, "Please, sir, don't kill me!"

"Fine, get out of here."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Logan...I...shot..." Riza was mumbling under the sheet Mustang threw on top of her, _"I wonder what he's planning on doing."_

"Sshhhh...Riza, just rest," Mustang smirked while the car pulled a left turn, "It'll all be over soon."

The car pulled up to Central HQ. Mustang got out and told the driver to take Riza to the back entrance. The driver pulled around the back, and stopped the car. He kept the sheet on top of Riza, and went in the back entrance. The driver handed Riza to Mustang.

"No disturbances, make sure of it. Use force of necesarry, that's an order," Mustang ordered sternly. The driver noddeda nd stood next to the door. Mustang went into his office and locked the door.

* * *

"Scott, I've been looking for you for a couple of weeks now," Logan and the suit of armor were walking down the hall. 

"Brother, I can't stay here, I have to keep running," Scott replied as they came to a sudden stop.

" 'Running,' but why?" Logan turned to the suit of armor and stared into his bright, silver helmet.

"I'm wanted for 27 cases of murder in the 1st degree."

"27 CASES! In the first degree! It couldn't have been that many!"

"Actually, 11 of those were in the 2nd degree, but since all of the murders were the same, they said all in the first. Brother...?"

"Damn you..."

"Brother, what?"

"DAMN YOU!" Logan made fist with his right hand and punched the suit of armor in the side. The armor didn't flinch, nor was it destroyed.

"Brother, my armor is made out of somealchemically modifiedmaterial. The same as your automail."

"What?" Logan stared at his right hand which had no scratches or dents, "What do you think it's made of?"

"No clue..." Scott replied as he stood there. Scott turned and hurled his fist into the side of Logan's head. Logan broke through the entire wall and made a giant crash into the next one. Logan stood up with part of his cheek torn off.

"Holy shit, brother, you can punch harder than ever," Logan felt his cheek and shuddered, "I've never felt my skull before."

The skin began to heal itself. It formed back, good as new.

"Brother! How did you do that!" Scott stared at him and looked at the wall, "Some of your bones must be broken, too."

"Nope, I feel great. Now I have one word for you...run...get out of here so you don't get caught and used as a lab experiment."

CLICK

BANG

Logan was shot through the back of the head and hit his knees onto the floor. He fell face forward onto the ground. He was now floating in a pool of blood.

"WHAT! BROTHER!" Scott turned and looked at the attacker. It was Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

"He was a menace, and you're a freak to be experimented on," Archer replied, "And this entire military will belong to---AAAGGGHHH!"An automail blade was stabbed straight through Archer's stomcach.

"You're not dead," Logan spat some blood onto the ground, "You automail bastard!"


	16. What? Part 1

**Sorry about the confusion about Riza already knowing Logan's name. That will be explained in a later chapter. R&R!**_

* * *

_

_Chapter 16_

_What?_

Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer stood there with a blade going through his stomach. Blood was dripping out of his mouth and blood was running down Logan's face. The hallway was silent, nothing was moving. It was as if time had stopped.

"Brother...?" Scott stared at Logan and Archer. Neither moved as blood dripped to the floor.

"Dammit, my arm's stuck," Logan started to tug at his arm, but it wouldn't come out of Archer's body.

"Foolish man," Archer stepped back and let the blade fall to the ground. "You can't kill me with just that."

"You're right; I can't beat you with one blade. But maybe with two."

Logan threw his arms to his sides and the blades erupted out of his arms. He dove at Archer and sliced at him. He struck Archer on the left side of his torso. Part of Archer's uniform dropped to the floor. Logan looked at the rip and saw some metal.

"C'mon, show me your real body," Logan started to dash at Archer. The barrel of a cannon came out of Archer's mouth. He fired two bullets at Logan. The first bullet Logan dodged, but the second one hit him in the right leg. He fell, dodge-rolled, and stabbed Archer through the left arm.

"Brother! I can't stand by and watch!" Scott ran over to the fight and grabbed Archer. He ripped the barrel out of his mouth. He grabbed Archer's head and started to pull.

"You...you're...the mur...derer..." Archer gasped his last breathe as Scott ripped Archer's head off.

"Scott, listen to me...YOU'RE ALREADY WANTED FOR 27 CASES OF MURDER, NOW IT'S 28! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Logan yelled at his brother. Scott stood there and punched Logan in the face again. He skidded down the hall and hit the end of it. Scott clapped his hands and created a hole in the wall. He ran out of the hole and hit the ground...five stories down.

"Dammit, brother. Just keep running," Logan stared out of the hole in the wall and watched his brother run away." I don't run away from my problems, I deal with them straight forward."

* * *

It was dark outside of HQ. A single light was on. The curtains were pulled back so nobody could see inside. Mustang walked out of one room while buckling his pants. He grabbed his shirt and threw it over his head. He walked back to the room and locked the door. He grabbed his blue jacket and walked out of his office. He told the man standing outside the door to stay outside and forbid anyone from going into the room.

"I'm late for a meeting, so make sure nobody gets inside of this room," Mustang clipped his jacket together and walked down the hall.

"HQ, I'm finally here," Logan looked at a huge building with a flag on the front of it. He stepped inside of the two, giant oak doors. He walked toward a smaller door and opened it.

"Hello, Furher," Logan said as he entered the large office and put his bloody coat onto the hangar.

"Good evening, Blade Alchemist," the Furher replied as Logan plopped into a chair and let out a heavy sigh, "We just need to wait for a few more officers and we'll begin shortly."

The door opened and in walked Major Alex Louis Armstrong, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, General Haruko, Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, Sergeant Major Kain Feury, Lieutenant Maria Ross, and Sergeant Denny Brosh.

"Woah...do we seriously need this many officers to settle one little thing?" Logan stared at all of the officers standing at attention in a straight line, "I mean, I'm Brigadier General, can't you just report everything to me?"

"Well," the Furher began, "I'm promoting you to-"

Colonel Roy Mustang walked into the room and pushed himself into the middle of the line.

"Thank you for joining us, Colonel," the Furher started, again, "As I was saying, I'm promoting you to Major General, and now have to give you your blue uniform. But for me to give it to you you must do one thing that will take a very long time."

Logan stared at him and waited. "So, what you're trying to say is that I need to do something to get a uniform? No thanks, I don't need a uniform."

"You need to do this 'mission' or you are no longer a State Alchemist or part of the military," the Furher contorted.

"Fine... (deep sigh)...what do I have to do that is so important?"

"Go to college."


	17. What? Part 2

_Chapter 17_

_What? (Part 2)_

_What the fuck is he talking about? _Logan thought as he turned over in his bed. _College? Why do I need to go to college? This is really weird. And what's adding to the weirdness is that I haven't seen Riza in a couple of months. From the time I left to now. It's strange._

It was 3:30 A.M. Logan was snoring and his sheets were askew. A light came from another window of HQ. Logan's eyes suddenly opened and he sat upright in his bed. He stood up and stared out the window. His right arm started to glow. A figure walked into the room and pulled something out of his pocket. Logan turned around to see a glow of red, and his father.

"Father, I was hoping to see you. I need--" Logan's father pulled a Philosopher's Stone out of his pocket and shot spears through Logan's head, stomach, and throat. Logan's eyes went white. His automail arm started to glow red. It started to become flesh; it was becoming human again. "What...what...is this?" Logan stood there. Color returned to his eyes and he grabbed the spears.He pulled them out of his body and dropped them on the floor.

"This will help later, I promise," Logan's father told him as he put the Stone back into his pocket and vanished.

* * *

_Why would he give me my limbs back? Why would he come here, right now? Anyways, I need to get some sleep._

Logan jumped into his bed and fell instantly asleep. He tossed and turned in his bed as sweat ran down his face. He was having the strangest dream he ever dreamt.

* * *

_Send a squad to Lior. We have to make a foothold there. Kill the refugees, leave no Ishbalans alive. Captain Fuery, take the 464th Legion to Xenotime. General Falman, take the 387th Legion the East. Brigadier General Havoc, take the 284th Legion to the West. We have to settle this struggle. The other Homunculus must die._

_"Yes, sir,Commander in Chief Logan Elric," the three officers said in unison as they saluted and walked out._

_

* * *

_

Logan walked into the Furher's office at 8:38 A.M. He sat down and looked at the Furher.

"Am I starting college tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"Precisely," the Furher replied as he stood up and paced around the room.

"You're gonna fund my tuition, right?"

"Yes."

"Now that we've established that, I'd like to ask you a question. How do you know my na--"

"Sorry, I need to go right now. See you in 10 months."

"10 months? I have a break?"

"Yes."

"Good-bye, Furher."

"Good-bye, Logan."

* * *

"We've come to see you off, sir," Fuery told Logan as the other officers carried Logan's bags from his office to his car. 

"Thanks, Fuery. Make sure the other officers stay in line," Logan replied as he effortlessly tossed three luggage bags on top of the car.

"How...do...you...oh my God!...lift those things so easily!" Havoc moaned as he dropped a bag onto the ground and hit the ground himself.

"Remember, I can't feel pain," Logan stated as he tossed two more bags on top of the car.

"Try to have fun sir, and take don't slack off in your studies. The blue suit's nice," Falman said as henudged Logan in the ribs.

"Thanks for the advice. And also, this is an order, keep a close eye on Mustang, and look for 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She's been missing for three months now. Hire a search party. Get warrants for the private rooms. See you in 10 months," Logan finished. He opened the door, saluted the officers (Havoc saluted from the ground), and jumped into the car. He snapped the car on and waited.

"Whats wrong sir?" Fuery asked.

"Sir?"

"Where...where am I going?"


	18. Dorm Rooms

_Chapter 18_

_Dorm Rooms_

"Where?" Fuery stared at Logan who sat there scratching his head. "Well, the Furher gave me a note saying where it was. Let's see," Fuery pulled a piece of folded paper out of his pocket and opened it. "Let's see...it says **Central University**. I guess that's where you're going."

"**Central University?** Thanks Fuery, I guess I'll...see you 10 months. If you find Riza, tell her to contact me. That, my friend, is an order," Logan looked at Fuery sternly. He turned the car on, saluted, and was down the road in seconds.

* * *

_Central University should be close to Central HQ. Maybe I should ask for directions._ Logan stopped the car and got out. He walked up to a man buying some fruit from a woman at the corner. 

"Excuse me, can you tell me where **Central University** is?" Logan asked the man as he turned around. It was Logan's father. "Uh...why am I not surprised." Logan's father took a swing at Logan, but Logan jumped back. He shot his right hand at his father, and it started to glow red. It collided with his father and he went flying through doors, walls, and windows.

"Holy...shit..." Logan said as he stared at his arm as the resonating glow of red diminished. He asked the woman his father was buying fruit from, and she told him where to go. "Thank you."

Logan jumped into his car and drove the way the woman told him. He stopped in front of a tall, wide building with the huge initials **_CU _**on the front of it. He stared at the building and got out of his car. He walked around to the trunk and pulled out a backpack. It had one strap which he put onto his left shoulder. He asked some seniors where the registration office was and they pointed him in the right direction.

"How old is he?" one student asked another.

"I dunno. He looks older thanmost of us," another replied.

Logan walked into the office and stood at the front desk. "May I help you," an older lady asked him as she put a pile of papers on the side of her desk.

"I'd like to buy my books and get my schedule for classes, ma'am," Logan stated as he stood at attention.

"Sure hold on...what's your name?" the woman asked as she looked through papers for the list of students.

"Logan Elric," Logan replied.

"Elirc...Elric...ah! Elric. Here's a list of classes, your dorm room number, and your books," The woman pulled a pile of books from under her desk and dropped onto the front where Logan picked them all up with one hand and put them into his bag. "Thank you, ma'am." Logan walked out of the office and headed towards the dorms. Apparently he had a free period first.

"Let's see, 520, 521, 522, finally, 523," Logan was walking down the hall lookingfor his dorm room. He dropped his bag and sat down outside the door. "There's got to be an easier way to get up here!"

He stood up and unlocked the door. He grabbed his bag and walked in. _Hmmmm... no one else is here. I get this all to myself._ Logan thought with a smirk.

* * *

The time was nearing ten o'clock. Logan just finished unpacking when he heard vioces from outside his door. _What the hell is that? _He thought as he put his ear on the door. 

"What the hell were you doing with her!" he heard a woman's vioce yell.

"We weren't doing anuthing, honey," a man's vioce replied.

"It sure as hell didn't hear like nothing!"

"That was...um...crap...not what it sounded like."

Logan heard a slapping noise from the other side of the door. He walked into the bedroom and started laughing. _HAHAHAHAHA! Who's that poor sucker? _He jumped into his bed and threw the sheets on top of himself. Before he fell asleep he heard the door open.

"Who's there?" Logan asked as he jumped out of bed with nothing but his boxers on.

"This is my room, too, asshole," the voice replied in a pissy tone.

"What's your problem?" Logan asked as he threw a black shirt on.

"I just got dumped by my girlfriend," the man replied.

"Wow, this is college not highschool. You shouldn't give a damn about that."

"What? Shows what you know! She the hottest girl in the whole university!"

"Okay, but still. You shouldn't act like this."

"Shut the hell up!" He threw his bag at Logan, which hit him square in the nose. Blood splurted from Logan's nose and he fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Logan yelled as he got to his feet and wiped the blood from his face. "Anyways, just stay out of my face and let me get some sleep. By the way, what's your name?"

"Johnny; what's yours?"

"Logan."

"Just stay the hell away from me and we'll be fine, okay?"

"Fine...oh, and make sure I don't hear any crying during the middle of the night about your ex-girlfriend, becauseI need my sleep."

Johnny shot a death glare at Logan. Logan smirked and jumped into his bed.


	19. First Day

_Chapter 19_

_First Day_

BRING

BRING

BRING

Logan threw his arm over to his alarm clock and completely annihilated it. "Love of God! Can't a guy get any sleep around here?!" Logan got out of his bed and put some clothes on. He grabbed his bag, books, and schedule, and walked out the door. "Okay, let's see...first class is science, room...5-0-4." He walked down the hall and ran down all the stairs.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late!" Logan grieved as he was sprinting towards the science room. "C'mon! One minute!" He ran straight at the door and burst right through it. He accidentally kept running and fell right over the first row of seats.

"What the hell are you doing?" a young woman yelled at Logan. It just so happened that Logan fell over the desk and onto her while she was picking a book up. His face accidentaly landed in between her breasts.

"Mnph..." Logan was straining to get up because a chair had fallen on top of him. Another student helped Logan pull the chair up and Logan jumped up as fast as possible. "I didn't mea-" Logan was cut off as a soldier walked into the room.

"Logan Elric! You are needed in Room 504!" the soldier yelled as the girl stood up and moved away from Logan.

"Wait...why?" Logan asked as he jumped back over the desk.

"That is classified military business," the soldier replied, "Please follow me."

* * *

"Okay, what do you want me for?" Logan asked the soldier as they walked into a dark room. 

The soldier closed and locked the door. "What the hell is this?" Logan asked as he heard the faint _click_ of the lock. The soldier turned around with a gun pointed at Logan's head and cocked it. The soldier flipped on the lights and logan was standing right in front of an electric chair with the soldier on his other side. The soldier pulled the trigger and Logan slumped into the chair. A few seconds later, the gun wound closed and Logan was awake, the only problem was that he was strapped into the chair and had approximately ten or fifteen soldiers around him.

"This, is where you give us the answers we are looking for," one of the soldiers contorted.

The soldier flipped a switch that activated the chair and sent over a million volts of electricity through Logan's body.

Logan sat there for a minute without moving. The soldier's watched him with unbreakable concentration. Logan's charred skin began to heal and he was waking up from his moment of unconsciousness. The soldier's stared at him as his body was completely healed, not such luck with his clothes though. His shirt was turned to ash and his jeans were charred but still intact. He sat there for a moment, dazed, trying to recollect the past few moments. There was another click at the door. The door opened up and there stood the girl Logan "bumped" into earlier in class.

"What's going on?" the girl asked while she took a step back. "Grab her!" a soldier shouted and five or six of them dived at her. They grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into the room, while keeping her quiet by putting a gag in her mouth. They slammed her against a wall which knocked her out cold. "We need to make sure she doesn't talk...punch the power on the chair again," the soldier who grabbed the girl said.

One of the other soldiers flipped the switch again and sent another million volts of electricity through Logan's body. It hurt so much. Logan couldn't even scream there was so much pain going through him. It stopped from a lack of power. They drained all of the energy in the entire city. "What are we gonna do about her?" the soldier who triggered the chair said. "We need to kill her, but let's have some fun first," another soldier said with a smirk. He walked over and tore her shirt. He threw her to the floor and put her on her back. Logan sat there as his body regenerated. He lifted his head to see what was going on. He saw the girl on the floor with the men surrounding her. His body regenerated double time and he struggled to get up. The soldier moved up the girl's skirt while Logan still struggled and regenerated. Logan created blades out of both of his human arms that sliced right through the straps holding him down. The soldier was about to rape the girl when logan stabbed him through the back of the head. His body fell on top of the girl, but Logan pushed the corpse off of her while soldiers shot him. He pushed off from the ground and smashed the chair, which was still attached to his legs, over two of the soldier's heads. The chair was annihilated in the process, but it still did some damage. A huge splinter that was broken from the chair impaled a soldier and more splintered stabbed another soldier. The entire chair was destroyed. Logan looked at the last few soldier and charged them as they rittled him with bullets. He ran his blades through two of them, and headbutted another cracking the soldier's skull. He stared at the bloody mess he had created.

Logan was confused about why soldiers would attack an officer of a much higher ranking while he carried the girl to his dorm room. He didn't think of taking her to the hospital since she wasn't physically wounded and he could just heals her wounds with alchemy. He laid her on his bed and took a shower. After he finished, he laid a large blanket over her. He laid down on the floor. _"What a first day!"_ he thought as he closed his eyes.


End file.
